


Games Night

by haikyuute



Category: Undertale
Genre: Friendship, Headcanon, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuute/pseuds/haikyuute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I’ve got a headcannon that Papyrus loves fun/competitive video games that involve a lot of moving around (think xbox Kinect, wii, etc.) and that Sans claims to hate them because he’s a lazybones and refuses to play them (until persuaded to play), but secretly enjoys them because they make Pap happy uwu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Games Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve got a headcannon that Papyrus loves fun/competitive video games that involve a lot of moving around (think xbox Kinect, wii, etc.) and that Sans claims to hate them because he’s a lazybones and refuses to play them (until persuaded to play), but secretly enjoys them because they make Pap happy uwu.

Since monsters and humans started living together in peace once more, Papyrus and Sans have become frequent visitors at your house. You hit it off with the skeleton brothers quicker than you had with any of your human friends, and always enjoyed their company. You had a surprise for the two of them today, mainly for Papyrus but you knew you could convince Sans into joining in. The brothers were going to be spending the night at yours for a game night, and you already had plenty prepared.

You lived alone, so you didn’t have to worry about being quiet or anyone interrupting you. It was nice, but you got so lonely sometimes, you even considered asking the two monsters to move in with you, considering they were over more often than they were gone. You just didn’t want to make them feel awkward or anything about it. Before you could get too into the thoughts of having them live with you, you heard a familiar voice calls out, “knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” You call back to entertain who you know could only be Sans.

“Noah.” He shouts from behind the door, his voice getting clearer as you walk closer. You can even hear Papyrus scolding him for not knocking normally and just wasting time.

“Noah who?”

“Noah way to open this door?”

You hear Papyrus groan as you laugh, you know he secretly found it funny too even though he’d never outright admit it.

You opened the door and were greeted by Papyrus’ loud voice, shouting about how excited he was to have another sleepover. even though he’d never outright admit it.

You opened the door and were greeted by Papyrus’ loud voice, shouting about how excited he was to have another sleepover. You decided to leave the games until later, and the three of you just sat around, chatting idly as you watched another one of Mettaton’s shows. He had quickly gained popularity and received the fame he had always dreamed of. Monsters and humans alike all loved seeing him on the TV. Even if he was extremely annoying in person, you were still proud of him.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus spoke out of nowhere which caused you to jump slightly, making Sans chuckle lightly at you. You simply glared at him before directing your attention to the younger skeleton, asking what was up. “WHEN ARE WE GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN THESE NEW GAMES YOU MENTIONED EARLIER?”

You had almost forgotten the whole reason they were over, you were just enjoying their company and it completely slipped your mind.

“yeah kid, where are they?” Sans pitched in with a grin, trying to contain his excitement.

“I’ll set them up now, alright? And Sans,” you look to your left at him, giving him a serious look. “I swear to god if you don’t participate you’re sleeping outside.”

“whoa, you say that like I never do.”

You think back to every other time you and Papyrus have tried to get him to participate in something. Every single time it’s the same thing. He’s either “too tired” or “not interested” or “needs to go to the bathroom but we all know he’s not going to the bathroom he’s just going to hide in one of the rooms until we get too frustrated of waiting and start without him”.

You weren’t going to let him sit out of this one, but you knew this could easily be one of the most difficult persuasions you’ve faced with him. You didn’t tell either of them what the game was for two reasons- one being that Sans would flat out refuse before the night even started and two, if you told Papyrus, he would just tell Sans anyway which in turn would make for a bad time. So you silently put the disc in without any hints as to what you were playing, even with Papyrus’ endless questions and ever-growing curiosity, you still refused to speak. As the game loaded up, you stared at the pair to watch their reactions; both were exactly as you guessed they would be.

As the title “Just Dance 4” appeared on the screen, Papyrus looked eager and very excited to play whereas Sans’ grin faltered slightly, muttering something about going to the bathroom. Before he could move, you and Papyrus jumped on top of him, preventing him from leaving. You could tell there was at least some part of him that wanted to stay, because if he really wanted to go, he would have teleported by now.

“You’re staying here, you’re going to participate, and you’re going to like it, capiche?” You state. He nods quickly.

You glace at Papyrus who is almost bursting out of his seat, wanting to start the game already. You notice Sans’ grin come back as he sees this too. Before wasting any more time, you start the game; letting Papyrus choose a song he likes the sound of the most. As he did this you pulled Sans up and had him standing between you and Papyrus, forcing a controller into his bony grip. He sighs and gets ready for whatever you’re all about to endure. Before anything starts you quickly explain what they have to do and how to win. Sans grunts as a response and Papyrus nods excitedly, determined to beat you both.

You hear Maroon 5’s “Moves Like Jagger” come on, it was definitely not what you were expecting him to pick, hell, you don’t even know what you expected him to pick anyway. But soon enough the three of you are dancing and jumping around like lunatics. You and Papyrus were at least, Sans just moved the bare minimum that he had to, repeating how he “hates how humans entertain themselves”. You see Papyrus grow slightly saddened by his brother’s total lack of effort and it showed into his movements too. You hate seeing both of them like this, you know Papyrus is enjoying himself, but he’d be having a better time if Sans was having a proper go.

“That’s because you’re not doing it properly bone-head!” You exclaim. Since being in the underground, you’d grown a lot, enough to be able to hold Sans up in the air, which is exactly what you did.

You picked Sans up and started swinging him around, and when you’d put him down you grabbed his arms, making him move them around wildly. You started laughing because of how goofy he must have looked doing this and you picked him up one more time, you spun and shook, wiggled and bounced, until you heard him laughing along with you. You glanced at Papyrus again, seeing him light up at Sans actually enjoying himself.

After that, Sans participated more and actually started putting effort into what he was doing, which caused Papyrus to put even more effort in just to beat Sans, who was quickly getting better at the game.

At some point during the night you brought out snacks, none of you even realising that the sun was about to rise and you were still playing games and chowing down on the food. It wasn’t until you yawned that you decided to check the time. 5:48AM the clock read.

“Well, I’m done for the night,” you say, letting them know the time. “Goodnight, or morning, guys, you know where the beds are, don’t destroy the house, please.”

“GOODNIGHT HUMAN!”

“night kid.”

“Do you two ever use my name?” You ask rhetorically as you walk up the stairs to your room.

As you close your door you hear Sans saying he’s going to do the same and get some rest too. Papyrus, who became obsessed with Just Dance in the matter of a few hours, says he’ll be going after one more song. You knew them well enough to know Sans wasn’t going to sleep just yet, especially since Papyrus hasn’t had his bedtime story yet. He was probably just going to mess around in the room for a while until Papyrus was ready.

Instead of him going to another room, you hear a light knock against your door. You open it to Sans asking to come in. After you say yes, he looks down the stairs before walking in and immediately shutting the door, speaking in a low voice.

“I need to go out tomorrow, and I can’t take Paps with me. can you watch him for a few hours for me? it won’t take too long, I swear.”

You agree and ask where he’s going, but he leaves your room without another word.

In the morning you do your usual check of the rooms, just to make sure the brothers slept okay, and as you expected, Sans was nowhere to be found. You didn’t think he would leave so early though, but you don’t think much of it, at least Papyrus has less of a chance to ask questions that you didn’t know the answer to.

When Sans did return, Papyrus had only just woken up so he had no idea his brother was even gone. Not too long later, the pair had to leave, Sans telling you they’d call later and organize another night together.

As the two skeletons left, Papyrus continuously questioned Sans as to why they had to leave so early, when its usually Sans that wants to stay “just another hour” four hours in a row. He just laughed at his brother’s frustration as they continued to their home. Upon walking in the door, Papyrus instantly noticed a box on the living room floor, wrapped pretty poorly and with his name on it. He looked at Sans who just motioned for him to open the gift.

“SANS! THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR SILLY GIMMICKS- OH MY GOD!!!” Papyrus pulled out the same game he had just played the night before and started at it happily. “WAIT… DID YOU STEAL THE HUMAN’S GAME?!”

“no I got one from the store just for you, it was going _tibia_ surprise for later, but you had so much fun last night, I couldn’t wait.”

“WOWIE, YOU… WAIT… OH MY GOD SANS, WHY?!” Papyrus couldn’t help but smile at the pun he managed to slip in. As much as he hated them, he had to admit, they weren’t that bad, but he would never say that to Sans.

“come on bro, let’s play.”

Papyrus excitedly set the game up, and was even more overjoyed that Sans actually suggested to play. The brothers laughed at each other as they danced and tried to stop the other from getting points by any means possible. The sight of Papyrus laughing and enjoying himself had Sans feeling glad to be his brother. Sans continued to play just to make Papyrus happy, at least that’s what he said, but they both knew very well that he was having the time of his life playing the game.


End file.
